The Soldier's Tribute
by Saphira's Ember
Summary: I heard a poem one day called The Final Inspection and I thought it was perfect for FMA. Please read


The Soldiers' Tribute

Edward Elric walked toward the center of the stage in full uniform, for once, feeling extremely nervous. He was careful to hide his emotions behind a cool mask. If he showed _anything_, Mustang would never let him live it down. _Stupid Colonel_, he growled in his mind, careful to keep his face straight. Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was his superior in rank, age and height, much to Ed's annoyance. At the age of twelve, he became the youngest person in history to become a State Alchemist. Now, being fifteen, Ed knew that people expected him to be tall and dashing. With an inward smirk, he silently agreed with the latter statement; however, mentally scowling again, the fact was, Ed was often mistaken for a ten-year-old. This was a fact the Colonel never stopped pointing out, given the opportunity. Edward thought back to a month ago when he had first heard of this crazed assignment.

_Flashback _

Ed walked down the corridor to Mustang's office. He had been summoned for a "special" mission. Ed scowled; he hadn't like the sound of that. He reached the office door and rapped on it sharply three times. "Enter," came the voice of the man Ed loathed and semi-respected, though he would deny that vehemently if he was ever asked.

The colonel looked up as Ed walked towards his desk. "Ah, Full Metal," he said, leaning bak in his chair. "Come in, come in. I'm surprised you could reach the door handle," he said with a smirk. Ed was seething.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT, HYPER-ACTIVE CHIBI WHO NEEDS A BOOSTER SEAT TO SIT AT THE DINNER TABLE!"

Roy smirked again; it was so easy to rile Ed up.

"Any way, Edward..." This immediately caught Ed's attention since Mustang never called him by his name. "You have been chosen to present the military with a representative gift at the annual 'End of the Year Military Banquet'. This gift must come from you and must be accepted by the Fuehrer as well as the lowest of privates. You can't get everyone's approval, of course, but you must do your best."

Throughout this speech, Ed's eyes narrowed, then widened before hardening in anger. "Oh?" he said, his voice shaking in anger. "And what about the Philosopher's Stone? Al can't research it alone."

Roy raised a eyebrow. "Why not? Al can use the library while you work." Before Ed could protest, Roy said, "Either way, you have no choice. You have your orders, so go." With that, Ed was dismissed.

End Flashback

Edward had thendecided to talk to some of the soldiers around the offices in Central. Even though Ed was technically in the military, he had never been called in to fight in any battles or wars, though he had seen his share of the darker parts of human nature and that darker side of life. He wanted to get others' views on what they believed being in the military was about. Finally, after hearing many stories that told the horrors of war, Ed felt he had an answer.

Realizing he had reached center stage, Edward stood at the microphone and looked calmly down onto the crowd. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to tonight's festivities," he began, to a certain Colonel's amusement and his brother's pride. "We're here now to remember the past, the good times, and the times we wish we were able to erase from our memories forever." At this point, Ed lowered his head slightly. Mustang felt a little uncomfortable for a minute, fleetingly remembering his involvement in the Ishbalen Massacre. He fully agreed with the "shrimp" that some memories were best left forgotten. Al remained silent and unmoving.

Ed then raised his head and, as always, continued as if nothing happened. "I was asked by my superior," _more like ordered, then threatened,_ he inwardly thought, "to present a symbolic gift to you all tonight."

"I had a lot of trouble with this at first, but after speaking with some of you, I feel as if I understand the mind of a combat veteran a little more. Many of you have seen things I wish to never see, experienced joys I might never know, and yet throughout it all, you all have managed to live. Note that I did not say survive, or stayed alive, but _live_. To live means to enjoy life, to not take for granted what has been given to you. Your struggles are seen and appreciated."

Edward took a deep breath. This was the hard part of the ceremony. "All of you who know me know that I am not a believer in God. However, I know that many of you are believers, which is why I feel justified in giving you my gift. It's a poem, called "The Final Inspection." I hope you all can take comfort in it."

Colonel Mustang nearly burst out laughing. Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, wrote _poetry?_ Oh, this was going to be good. Leaning back, he prepared to hear the worst of the worst. The crowded room fell silent as Ed inhaled deeply and began.

"The soldier stood and faced God  
Which must always come to pass.  
He hoped his shoes were shining  
Just as brightly as his brass.

'Step forward now, you soldier,  
How shall I deal with you?  
Have you always turned the other cheek?  
To my church have you been true?'

The soldier squared his shoulders  
and said, 'No Lord, I guess I ain't,  
Because those of us who carry guns  
Can't always be a saint.

I've had to work most Sundays  
And at times my talk was tough,  
And sometimes I've been violent  
Because the world is awfully rough.

But, I never took a penny  
That wasn't mine to keep.  
Though I worked a lot of overtime  
When the bills got too steep.

And I never passed a cry for help,  
Though at times I shook with fear.  
And sometimes, God forgive me,  
I've wept unmanly tears.

I know I don't deserve a place  
Among the people here.  
They never wanted me around  
Except to calm their fears.

If you've a place for me here, Lord,  
It needn't be so grand,  
I never expected or had too much,  
But if you don't, I'll understand.'

There was a silence all around the throne,  
Where the saints had often trod,  
As the soldier waited quietly,  
For the judgment of his God.

'Step forward now, you soldier,  
You've borne your burdens well.  
Walk peacefully on Heaven's streets;  
You've served your time in Hell.'"

There were a few seconds of quiet before the silence was shattered by the standing ovation given to the slightly shaking alchemist standing on the stage, a smile on his face. Colonel Roy Mustang, however, could only sit in stunned disbelief, tears threatening to break through his usually composed face. _How on earth did Ed write that, _he thought. _Ed doesn't know _**anything **_about poetry, and yet it's as if he went inside my head and relieved my fears of an afterlife. I'm even willing to bet this also touched everyone else here today. …That's pretty creepy._ Looking up at the grinning, relieved young alchemist, Roy realized he knew much less about Edward Elric than he thought he had. Starting at that unexpected thought, he then mentally sulked. _Damn, now I can't make fun of the "Full Metal Shrimp" for failing. _He sighed. _Oh, well, maybe next time._

_Fin_

A.N: This is my first story, so please review, flames are welcome, its cold up here. Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, I need to know what I did right and what I did wrong. Thanks!


End file.
